koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 2: Mali
| returnees = XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX (8) Moonsik (8) Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute (5) XxSolarEclipsexX (5, 12) Emerald pie (5) WesHolden (5) Nightlock Kryptonite (5, 12) Mad Russell (30) District3 (8, 12) MickTesso (13, 16) Total Drama Yoshi (4, 23) Amoline (23) Sole Survivor Francesa Hogi (13, 16) Tmose (13) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 1: Russia | nextseason = Survivor ORG 3: Brazil }}Survivor: Mali is the second installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Mali is considered a mild season in retrospect, but at the time of its airing, it was much more complex than the previous season. New factors were introduced to the game, such as twists like the Idol Halves or Fake Merge, causing a change in how the game was played from the standard format. This season also has the distinction of being the first to to have female applicants join the game, and eventually the first female winner. Following the successful completion of Russia, the admin team decided to continue the ORG. The season was announced on February 15, 2014. Details about the season were secretive at first, but over time, information was revealed. Rather than the normal application process, players joined the game on a first come - first serve basis. The application thread was found on the forum, and was open to any new player that wanted to join. *'Idol Halves'- The first major twist on Koror ORG, the season featured an altered method at receiving a hidden immunity idol. Instead of the standard format, a player would have to find two halves to an idol in order to put them together and use the idol at tribal council. *'Fake Merge'- On Day 10, the contestants were given the false impression that they had merged. The players competed in an individual immunity challenge thinking that they were competing for their safety, but in reality, they were competing to be one of the top two scorers. These leaders would then proceed to pick the brand new swapped tribes. *'Final Three'- Unlike the previous season, this season will feature a surprise Final Three at the end of the game. *'No Escape'- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. Voting History *The logo was created by Alfons of the Main ORG. *This is the first season to have four tribes, a final three, and a female winner. *This season features the first autistic contestants, Mad Russell and XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Sam" **'Episode 2-' "Emma" **'Episode 3-' "Adam" **'Episode 4-' "Szymon" **'Episode 5-' "Lucas" **'Episode 6-' "Emma" **'Episode 7-' "Kaeghan" **'Episode 8-' "Solar" **'Episode 9-' "Solar" **'Episode 10-' "Wes" **'Episode 11-' "Kaeghan" **'Episode 12-' "Koror" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with a Fake Merge Category:Seasons with 16 Contestants Category:Seasons with 4 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Max Category:Seasons Hosted by Edgar Category:Seasons with Idol Halves Category:Survivor: Mali Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:African Seasons